


let your colours bleed and blend with mine

by thedorkone



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 07:42:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9592583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedorkone/pseuds/thedorkone
Summary: Clenched fists and blood under your nails, you tackle life like you take down perps, with a punch in the teeth and a kick in the balls.You’re 25 and in a new city, the new hotshot lesbian detective of the NCPD, and your colleagues eye you suspiciously until you solve your first case within the first 48 hours.From then on it gets easier.





	

Clenched fists and blood under your nails, you tackle life like you take down perps, with a punch in the teeth and a kick in the balls.

You’re 25 and in a new city, the new hotshot lesbian detective of the NCPD, and your colleagues eye you suspiciously until you solve your first case within the first 48 hours. 

From then on it gets easier. 

You do your job, you excel at it. You go out, you don’t make friends, you make acquaintances instead. You date, fuck pretty girls until they leave red, angry lines down your back and then you leave the morning after. You try a couple of relationships, try to commit yourself to another person and let them into your life. It doesn’t really work out for you.

You’re 25, in a city that is not new anymore, but not quite yours yet, and you go toe to toe with a federal agent. She’s all legs and attitude, and tries to kick you out of your crime scene. You feel something inside you ignite as tall, dark and gorgeous stares you down, and you get her number. _Danvers_. Somehow you think you’ll remember that name.

-

Turns out she's no federal agent, the secret alien control division is real, and your life in National City just got a lot more fun.

-

You break up with Katie, a blond bombshell with whom you _tried_.

Technically, it’s Katie who breaks up with you, calls you a sociopath, and leaves slamming the door. You stare at it as it rattles in its hinges. You never knew that loving your job would mean never loving anything else. 

-

You tell Danvers and she tries to be a bud about it, but you’re just not feeling it. You’re tired and sad and hurt and playing pool with Alex won’t take away the bitterness in your mouth as you repeat what Katie said to you. 

You go home and get shitfaced on the whiskey you keep at the back of the shelf and when you wake up the next morning you welcome the splitting headache with open arms.

Someone robbed a bank with some kind of alien weaponry, and when you get there, Danvers won’t leave you be. She follows you around the crime scene like an eager puppy who wants to _celebrate,_ and you’re hungover and just not in the mood, and what the fuck is a pinball bar anyway?

“I didn’t know you were into girls,” you say, and you see panic bloom into Alex’s eyes as she backtracks and stutters.

“I’m not,” she says, and you sigh as you watch her flee. Springing a gay awakening wasn’t exactly on your to do list today, but life is funny like that.

\- 

You see three grown men drop like flies in front of your eyes, and for all the fucked up shit you’ve seen and done in your life, you’re absolutely petrified. There’s nothing you can do and there’s a special brand of fear that takes hold of you when you feel this helpless.

You go to the bar and line up your shots, throw them back religiously one by one. The rum burns its way down your throat and chases away the cold seeped into your bones after today.

Alex finds you there. “I heard what happened, you okay?” she asks, and of course she’s worried about you.

You apologize for being a jerk to her, you meant what you said, but you could have said it better. She hesitates before sitting down in front of you. Her voice trembles and shakes and breaks as her word stumble out, and she can’t even say it yet, but you nod and encourage her, because _you know_.

She leaves with a smile on her face and it doesn’t take away the pain, but your chest feels less tight when you breathe.

-

Danvers is avoiding you, and that’s okay. You figured she’d need the time to deal with this revelation, it’s not an easy thing to handle, at any point in your life, so you get it. 

Work has been slower, no more murdered aliens in dark alleys or people dropping dead before you, so you count that as a win. You take the time you need to get your life back together, clear your place out of any reminder of Katie and yet another failed relationship. 

You call your mom and tell her about Katie, she tells you she loves you and that she’s sending you a package full of food in the mail, and really, _mi amor, it’s her loss._ You tell her you love her and breathe a little easier, mom always knows best.

You work, you train harder than you’ve ever trained because being beaten by an alien with spikes that grow out of his arms is never fun and you’d like it to be a one time experience. You also try to get better at pool, you’re hoping Alex will give you a rematch and you hope she doesn’t try to let you win this time.

You’re working on your pool skills when you see her again, she’s a nervous flutter and you tease her for disappearing on you. You can hear her friends in the back giggling drunkenly as she tells you that maybe it’s just a phase, that maybe it’s not real. You stop her right there, you’ll be glad if you never have to hear those words again in your life. 

“No, it’s real. You’re real, and you deserve to have a full, happy life.” 

She looks at you with those soft eyes and that kind smile and you know what they mean, so you’ll tell her you’ll be there for her, as a friend, but that she should rely on her family.

-

_I know that once you tell her, you won’t be able to take it back, but it’s who you are, you shouldn’t have to hide it. - Maggie_

_I’m lucky to have you. - Alex_

You stare at the screen and swallow dryly. You lock the phone without replying.

-

Sometimes, it’s hard for you to fall asleep. You lay in bed and stare at the ceiling, and think about the dripping faucet in your kitchen sink and how your sheets smell like fabric softener and not Katie’s organic shampoo. The sign from the 7/11 down the street blinks light into your room and there’s a crack in the paint in the corner of your room. 

You sit up and grab your phone, the screen flashes 3:47 am in clean cut white numbers. You unlock it and Danvers’ conversation is still open, glaring at you. Her last access was two minutes ago and you wonder why she’s up so late. You wonder if she told Kara. Your thumb hovers over the calling button, but it’s 3:47 am and you figure normal people don’t really call each other in the dead of the night. You sigh and drop the phone on the bed. It’ll have to wait.

-

The next day, she kisses you.


End file.
